


Mom Jeans

by Vintageweedkiller



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintageweedkiller/pseuds/Vintageweedkiller
Summary: (Mom Jeans is a song by HEYROCCO about being in love with someone who's changed)Bobby Drake and Scott Summers were close as close friends could be--even more. They'd been through everything together. Scott was there when Jean died (twice), and he was there when Bobby needed him most.If only he knew everything.





	1. Mom Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One   
> More Than Friends   
> (Bobby's POV)

I watched Scott, my breath still. I wondered what he was thinking, everything was happening so fast. So fast that I'd barely even registered any of it.

"Scott?" I asked, walking up to him. An odd tension held in the air, but I couldn't place why. It was just us on the hillside looking out onto the bay, but I felt alone. He glanced at me, and I saw his shoulders fall in a silent sigh.

"For a moment I thought you were someone else." I swallowed. "For a moment It almost was. Ms--Er. Kitty sent me." "She worried that much?" Asked Scott. I shook my head. "No, she just didn't want me hovering over her shoulder asking questions." Scott sniffed a laugh. "Wish I'd stop asking. The less I know the better."

"But don't you want to know?" I asked, stepping closer. "I mean look around you, Scott, these people--the X-Men--they're all so... _Diverse!_ And there's so many of us! We brought up a fucking empire, Summers! Don't you want to know how?" I looked at him, but he didn't return the favor. We stood in silence, the only sound being the bay waves crashing against the sand. "I know too much already," Scott said flatly. "I know Jean and I get married, she dies, _I kill Charles Xavier--_ " I saw him cringe. I didn't believe it either. "--And that I become a psycho mutant terrorist." He finally turned to me. "So no, Bobby. I don't want to know."

I bit my lip and my face got hot. I guess I really didn't figure how Scott's predicaments fit into it all. Was that selfish of me? "Scott..."

"Bobby, please," he sighed. "I know you're trying to help me--thanks for it, but Its a lot of stuff to take in as a 16-year-old living in 2012. Fuck, Bobby! The world was supposed to _end_ by now!" I watched him admit his annoyance to me and felt my heart beat ever faster. "Scott I didn't mean--" "I know you didn't mean to upset me, but upset is the only emotion I can feel right now. I can't wrap my head around this, any of it! We were in the '60s a few days ago!"

Lips parted, all I could do was listen. I didn't know what to say, but when did I ever? For once I had no witty retort, no pun, no stupid observation, no... nothing. I was completely lost for words, and It worried me. The gravity of the whole situation crashing down on me made my stomach flip, and I felt woozy.

"Bobby...?" Asked Scott, turning to me. "Bobby I didn't mean to hurt your feelings--" He reached forward, grabbing my shoulders. "Bobby? Are you okay?" "I'm good," I said slowly. "Just... tired. Overwhelmed." I felt Scott rush me into a hug, and I lulled my head; it was spinning. "Let's get you in bed, Bobby, come on, can you walk?" He asked. "I can walk," I answered. We both stumble-walked into the Mansion, er, school? And he got me set me down in the Common Room where I drifted away into sleep, only to be woken by Jean's voice in my head.


	2. Alison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison is the name of a HEYROCCO song.  
> Scott's head is reeling, is this ever going to make sense?  
> Scott's POV

~~~~

I sat and watched Bobby, his breathing keeping me sane.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby, I know it's a lot." 

I just... Didn't know what to do, what to say, what to _think_. I took Bobby's hand, it was cold. "This is my job--I didn't want to rope you all into this, really... I'm sorry." I heard a voice on the television and looked up. I saw my own face standing in front of a crowd. 

> "Fellow citizens..." I boomed. "I know you are all wondering, what's next? I can tell you..." 

I closed my eyes shut and tried to tune my older voice out. I didn't want to deal with this, not now. Suddenly, the surreal sound of my own voice but bass boosted turned off. 

"The news is so depressing lately." 

I looked up and saw Ms. Ororo placing the clicker on the coffee table. "Hello Scott, how is Bobby?" She asked, walking over and kneeling down beside me. 

"He's okay, just cold," I said absently. "He's always cold, dear," Ms. Ororo said, smiling. "I suppose the weight of the situation was getting to him..." 

I silently agreed with her, nodding. "I feel bad," I said. "I dragged them all into this." Ms. Ororo looked at me with an eyebrow raised. She groaned quietly as she pushed herself back onto the carpet, leaning against the sofa. "Aye," she mumbled. "Getting too old..." She sniffed a laugh. "Funny, Present Day Scott Summers is even older than I am. It's a weird predicament." 

"A predicament I've subjected everyone to. Warren is with _them_ now, and Jean's out of control... This is all my fault." 

"No, Scott," Ororo said, her voice smooth. "You didn't do anything. Hank brought you all here for a reason. We _need_ you--all of you. Jean may be shaky, but it's a given with the circumstances. In the original timeline, it took her ages to master her abilities, and even then she'd struggle once and a while. And as for Warren... He's had one of the most traumatic shifts in character I've seen yet. He's going to be scared, and none of us disagree with how he feels. We'll get him back sometime soon." 

For some reason, I wasn't so sure. Bobby stirred, and I watched his eyelashes flutter softly. "Thankfully," Ms. Munroe began. "Bobby's changed the least." 

"I think he's just overwhelmed. We all are. I think." I wasn't sure. Henry seemed to be alright... "It's true, I'd be too If I were you, Scott." She smiled and patted my shoulder. "Thank you for staying with him. Bobby is strong, he's always been, but with the situation, I think you're all vulnerable. He needs all the assistance you can give him." 

She sighed and began to pull herself up, groaning just the same as she had sat down. "I'm sorry for sitting on the floor, Ms. Munroe," I apologized. "Oh no, child, you're okay. I should be apologizing for attempting to join you..." She rubbed her back gently, sighing. "Age is a hateful thing, Scott. Be thankful you're young--for now at least." 

That was a joke, but It put a sour taste in my mouth. I just couldn't believe the things I'd been hearing. It was surreal. Every fiber of my being wanted this all to be a dream. 

> _"It's not a dream."_

I flinched at the sound, but Ms. Ororo didn't notice. In fact, she was talking about how she had to leave. "Okay, see you," I mumbled. And with that, she walked away. 

> _"Jean, is that you?"_ I thought. 
> 
> _"Yes. I'm sorry for digging."_ Jean answered. I smiled. 
> 
> _"No, don't worry. I was getting lonely anyways."_ I thought to her. Talking to Jean like this was unnerving and knew, but It also made me feel somewhat comforted. She knew what I was feeling and I never said a word. 
> 
> _"I'm scared too, Scott. This is a lot..."_
> 
> I nodded to myself. _"It is... But I'll fix this, Jean. I promise."_
> 
> Jean was quiet for a moment, but I heard her loud and clear. _"We get married..."_
> 
> _"Are you worried for that, Jean?"_ I asked. I knew I wasn't the happiest. 
> 
> _"I don't know... We're so young... Boys aren't exactly on my mind right now, Scott."_
> 
> I winced. Jeez. _"Well, I like you Jean. Maybe I don't love you yet, but I think you're alright."_
> 
> I heard her laugh in my head. _"Okay, thank you Scott. You should tend to Bobby again, he's waking up."_
> 
> _"Okay,"_ I answered. And then the conversation flatlined. 

"Scott...? Did I pass out?" Bobby asked, wiping his eyes. I shook my head. "No. But you needed this rest. You've been through a lot." 

"Oh, thanks," Bobby said, yawning. "I'm sorry." 

I took his hand and squeezed it tight. It was warm. 

"No, Bobby. _I'm_ sorry." 


End file.
